Zombie Prom the Sequel
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Three weeks after prom, the kids are all back from vacation and getting ready for graduation. Something is off with Toffee, and no one, especially Jonny, ever sees coming what it is. Rated Kplus for light suggestive dialogue
1. Chapter 1

_So, I was in a production of Zombie Prom a few months ago and from some jokes that were made during the show, a couple of my friends and I came up with the idea for this sequel to Zombie Prom. The songs are to the same tune as the originals, just different lyrics. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Zombie Prom story or characters or music. **

ACT 1

Scene 1

**[Enrico Fermi High]**  
(_In blackout..._)

ALL  
AH  
AH  
AH  
AH

(_Lights up on..._)  
STRICT  
Good morning students, and welcome back to Enrico Fermi High School. I hope you have all had a wonderful March break. I, myself, am very glad to have got to spend time with my newly re-acquainted son and fiancee. Anyway, now we are back and I expect everyone to put themselves back into their studies and keep Enrico Fermi High one of the country's top schools. That is all, and have a good day. _(She exits._ _Lights back down_)

ALL  
AH  
AH  
AH  
AH

(_Lights up. The students are all filing into the school hallway talking with friends_)

GIRLS  
WAKE UP EV'RY MORNING, NOW WE'RE BACK AT SCHOOL.  
NO MORE SLEEPING IN REAL LATE.  
HAIR BRUSHED, MAKEUP, LOOKING GREAT.  
ALL THESE FRENCH VERBS TO CONJUGATE.  
BREAK TIME FLIED BY.

TOFFEE  
IT'S ANOTHER DAY.

GIRLS  
IT'S JUST ANOTHER BACK AT ENRICO FERMI HIGH.  
(_TOFFEE walks to CANDY, COCO and GINGER_)

TOFFEE  
Hi girls.

GIRLS  
Hi Toffee!

CANDY  
How was your March break?

TOFFEE  
(_Breathy_) Wonderful.

COCO  
(_Teasingly_) We didn't see much of you, Toff. What were you up to?

TOFFEE  
Oh, you know...I was maybe with Jonny once or twice.

GINGER  
Yeah, a day!

TOFFEE  
IT'S ANOTHER DAY

GIRLS  
IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY

(_JONNY enters the opposite side and goes to JAKE, JOEY and JOSH_)

JAKE  
Hey Jonny! Long time no see.

(_JONNY knuckle pounds with JAKE and JOEY, but JOSH nerdy-ly high fives his fist_)

JOEY  
I heard you spent your vacation time with your mommy. (_The three mock him, but JONNY just laughs it off_)

JONNY  
Alright, alright, knock it off. It wasn't all bad. I'm glad to finally have a family to spend time with. (_He sees TOFFEE behind his friends_) Besides, I didn't spend _all _my free time with family. (_TOFFEE sees him too and they walk together, smiling_)

BOYS  
WAKE UP EV'RY MORNING, FIRST DAY BACK IN CLASS.  
OUR BOY'S BACK FROM THE GRAVE TOO.  
THATS OLD NEWS, NOW WHAT IS NEW?

JOSH  
IN HIST'RY I'M STUDYING TIMBUCKTU! _(JOEY hits him over the head)_

BOYS  
THE DAYS DRAG BY.  
IT'S ANOTHER DAY, IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY  
BACK AT ENRICO FERMI HIGH.

JONNY  
I'm really glad we got to spend this time together Toffee. It feels like forever since we've been a couple.

TOFFEE  
(_Nervously and squirmy_) Yeah, um, me too. (_It seems like something is on her mind_)

JONNY  
You okay, Toff? You've been acting strange since prom three weeks ago.

TOFFEE  
Um...Jonny, I... (_She loses her courage_) I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect.

JONNY  
You sure? Cause it seems like you wanna-

TOFFEE  
(_Pointing behind him_) Jonny, it's your mo-I mean, Miss Strict!

(_Everyone clears a path. Although she is much nicer, they are still afraid of her. STRICT approaches JONNY_)

STRICT  
I'm glad I caught you Jonny. I wanted to know if you'd thought anymore about that, matter we've been discussing.

JONNY  
Mom, I've told you a million times. Just because I'm your son does not mean I am changing my name to spelling it with an H. It's who I am! And if I did, it would be too much work to fix my girl's jacket. (_He references his 'No H' jacket that TOFFEE is wearing again_)

STRICT  
We're not through with this. No child of mine is going to be labeled a hoodlum. (_She exits_)

JAKE  
And everything is back to normal! (_To JONNY_) You're still a-

REBEL WITHOUT AN H!

ALL  
YEAH  
YEAH  
YEAH  
REBEL WITHOUT AN H!

WAKE UP EV'RY MORNING!  
BACK TO THIS AGE OLD GRIND.  
TEACHER RULES AND GOSSIP TOO.  
WHO LIKES WHO, WHO'S DATING WHO.

GIRLS  
WHO GOT DUMPED...

BOYS  
OH BOO HOO HOO.

GIRLS  
ANOTHER DAY

BOYS  
IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY

GIRLS  
IT'S ANOTHER DAY

ALL  
IT'S JUST ANOTHER DAY,  
BACK AT ENRICO FERMI-

(_School bell. Everyone groans and exits. TOFFEE and JONNY are alone on stage. The set has changed to the cafeteria during the end of the last song._)

TOFFEE  
That's the bell Jonny. We need to get to class. (_She goes to exit but JONNY pulls her back._)

JONNY  
Wait, do you see where we are?

TOFFEE  
The cafeteria?

JONNY  
And exactly in this spot seven months ago to the day, there was a nuclear attack drill. (_TOFFEE catches on and smiles._) Everyone was running around and had no idea where they were going.

TOFFEE  
And in the middle of the chaos, two random students just happened to bump into each other.

JONNY  
And neither of our lives were the same again.

**[Ain't No Goin' Back]**

JONNY  
_(touches her hair)_ TOFFEE, TOFFEE.

TOFFEE  
_(Taking his hands)_ JONNY, JONNY  
THE MOMENT I SAW YOU, THAT MOMENT I KNEW  
MY LIFE AS I KNEW IT WAS THROUGH

JONNY  
I SAW NO ONE ELSE, YES, I SAW ONLY YOU  
I COULD JUST TELL OUR LOVE WAS TRUE

BOTH  
WE COULD BOTH FEEL IT, AT THAT FIRST GLANCE  
THIS WASN'T A ONE TIME ROMANCE

TOFFEE  
I can't believe it's been seven months already.

JONNY  
And nothing has gotten in our way. Well, except for those three weeks where I was dead, but...

TOFFEE  
That's behind us. We just have our future and nothing will stop us from going into it together.

TOFFEE  
WE'LL NEVER BE SEPARATE  
THAT'S TRUE FROM THE START  
TOGETHER ALWAYS YOU AND I

JONNY  
I TAKE YOU FOR RICHER, FOR POORER, FOR SICK  
BEYOND PAST THE DAY THAT YOU DIE

BOTH  
WE COULD BOTH FEEL IT, AT THAT FIRST GLANCE  
THIS WASN'T A ONE TIME ROMANCE

TOFFEE  
You know, in five months it's our first anniversary.

JONNY  
But not our only one.

TOFFEE  
What do you mean?

JONNY  
All of our firsts together. Of course, the day we met.

TOFFEE  
Our first date.

JONNY  
Our first kiss.

TOFFEE  
The day we went steady.

JONNY  
The first time we...

TOFFEE  
(_Realizing what he means and laughing a little embarrassed..._) Jonny.

JONNY  
You know, in our spot, off old highway 3 betwee-

TOFFEE  
(_Shushes him._) What if someone hears you? Like your _mother_, for instance?

JONNY  
I don't care. I love you and I want everyone to know that.

BOTH  
FAR DEEPER THAN A CAVERN, OUT FURTHER PAST THE SEA  
FOREVER AND A DAY IS WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME  
AS MAGIC AS A RAINBOW WHEN IT GOES FROM RAIN TO SHINE  
IT'S BEEN DONE AND DONE, FOREVER ONE  
AND THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK  
NO NO, THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK  
THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK!

(_TOFFEE attempts to tell him something, but again chickens out._)

JONNY  
What is it Toffee? I can tell something's bothering you.

TOFFEE  
I-it's nothing. Nothing to worry about.

JONNY  
You know you can-

(_TOFFEE interrupts him..._)

BOTH  
FAR DEEPER THAN A CAVERN, OUT FURTHER PAST THE SEA  
FOREVER AND A DAY IS WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME  
AS MAGIC AS A RAINBOW WHEN IT GOES FROM RAIN TO SHINE  
IT'S BEEN DONE AND DONE, FOREVER ONE  
AND THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK  
NO NO, THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK  
THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK  
NO NO THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK  
THERE AIN'T NO GOIN' BACK!

(_The school bell rings._)

TOFFEE  
That's the late bell, Jonny. We _need _to get to class. (_She runs off, leaving JONNY alone.)_

(_He looks after her concerned. Lights down slightly to show time passing. Lights up. CANDY, COCO and GINGER enter talking and JONNY stops them._)

JONNY  
Hey, I need a favor.

CANDY  
What's wrong?

JONNY  
I don't know if you've noticed but Toffee's seemed just a little...off lately.

COCO  
Yeah, she has been quiet.

GINGER  
And anxious.

CANDY  
And squirmy.

JONNY  
Well, she isn't telling me anything, and I really want to know what's wrong. So, I was wondering if maybe you girls could talk to her and see if you can find out what it is?

GINGER  
Jonny Warner-Flagrante! Are you asking us to lie to our best friend when she is obviously in some sort of trouble?

JONNY  
It wouldn't be lying at all. I mean, don't you three want to know why Toffee is acting the way she is?

GIRLS  
Yeah, I guess. It would be nice to know. We are a little worried...

JONNY  
See? You'll be being 100% honest and just asking in concern.

_(The girls huddle and confer. They then face Jonny)_

CANDY  
Okay, we'll see what we can find out.

JONNY  
Thank you. I owe you. _(The four exit. Blackout)_

_So, that's scene 1! I hope you all like it! For my Newsies readers, don't worry. I'm still fully involved in FMN2. This is just a little side project_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing except the new lyrics and the new plot line**

Scene 2

_(Lights up. Setting is TOFFEE's bedroom. TOFFEE is doing homework, but is obviously distracted. There's a knock at her door.)_

TOFFEE  
Come in! _(CANDY, COCO and GINGER enter and go to her.)_

GIRLS  
Hi Toffee.

TOFFEE  
What are you all doing here?

COCO  
We just came to see you. The four of us haven't hung out together in a long time.

CANDY  
We just want to talk.

TOFFEE  
_(Closing her school book...) _Okay, what about?

GINGER  
Why have you been acting so weird lately? _(CANDY and COCO scold her for being so blunt. TOFFEE shifts nervously.)_

TOFFEE  
O-oh, um...ha-have I? I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, I guess-

CANDY  
Toffee, we're your best friends. Whatever's troubling you, you can tell us.

_(TOFFEE looks at all three of them and they give her encouraging looks.)_

TOFFEE  
_(Takes a deep breath then says...) _I have a secret. And if I tell you, you need to swear, swear on Dick Clark himself, that you won't tell anyone! It could ruin my reputation forever if word got out.

GINGER  
_(A little freaked)_ What is it?

TOFFEE  
Swear!

GIRLS  
We swear!

TOFFEE  
And most important, you absolutely cannot utter a single syllable to Jonny. _(The girls exchange glances.)_ If he found out, he might leave me for good and I cannot let that happen!

GIRLS  
What are you talking about Toffee?

**[Jonny Don't Go]**  
TOFFEE  
THREE WEEKS AGO I FOUND OUT SOME NEWS  
AND THIS NEWS REALLY GAVE ME THE BLUES  
I SAID NO WAY, THIS CAN'T BE TRUE  
THIS IS A DREAM THAT SCARES ME THROUGH AND THROUGH

THREE WEEKS AGO I BROKE DOWN AND CRIED  
FOR THREE WEEKS TO JONNY NOW I'VE LIED  
DEEP DOWN I PRAY THAT HE WON'T HATE ME  
WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT, JUST WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME

BUT FOR NOW-  
DON'T SAY A WORD TO MY BOYFRIEND GIRLS!  
DON'T SAY A WORD TO MY BOYFRIEND GIRLS!  
I KNOW HE'S WORRIED BUT YOU PROMISED ME  
SWEAR ON YOUR SOULS THAT YOU WON'T SAY A WORD

COCO  
But Toff, whatever this secret of yours is, it can't be bad enough to make Jonny leave you.

CANDY  
He loves you too much. He came back from the grave for you!

TOFFEE  
You girls don't understand. There's no way he'd be able to handle it and I know he'd be done with me in a second. I lost him once and there's no way it's happening again. So you need to promise!

TOFFEE  
THREE WEEKS AGO THERE'S SOMETHING THAT CHANGED  
AND TRUST ME IT'S WAY BEYOND STRANGE  
AND NOW IT'S TIME, I START TO TALK  
BUT IF JONNY FINDS OUT, I KNOW HE WILL WALK

DON'T SAY A WORD TO MY BOYFRIEND GIRLS!  
DON'T SAY A WORD TO MY BOYFRIEND GIRLS!  
I KNOW HE'S WORRIED BUT YOU PROMISED ME  
SWEAR ON YOUR SOULS THAT YOU WON'T SAY-

DON'T SAY A WORD TO MY BOYFRIEND GIRLS!  
DON'T SAY A WORD TO MY BOYFRIEND GIRLS!  
I KNOW HE'S WORRIED BUT YOU PROMISED ME  
SWEAR ON YOUR SOULS THAT YOU WON'T SAY A WORD

DON'T SAY (3X)

DON'T SAY A WORD (3X)

TOFFEE  
So, will you promise not to tell him? _(The girls nod. TOFFEE takes another deep breath and says...)_ Okay...Girls, there's something important I need to tell you. _(Blackout.)_


End file.
